


Jedi, Sith, and Ewoks: Oh My! or David's Star Wars Adventure

by DoubleL27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David has only seen episode two, David is confused, Gen, If you have seen star wars though enjoy, M/M, Movie Night, Patrick and Stevie cannot stand for this, Patrick has OPINIONS, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, You don't have to have seen Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: David accidentally reveals that the only Star Wars film he's ever seen Episode II: The Clone Wars, which was a mistake, considering his husband and best friend apparently actually love them. This ends up with hours of movie watching and a lot of opinions.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 50
Kudos: 103
Collections: Reel Schitt's Creek Prompt Fest





	Jedi, Sith, and Ewoks: Oh My! or David's Star Wars Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42) in the [Reel_Schitts_Creek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek) collection. 



> This was such a joy to write for Reel Fest. I had fun and I hope you find it to be delightfully funny, kiranerys42 and that the opinions espoused by Patrick, Stevie and David feel authentic to you.
> 
> For those of you who disagree with any opinions espoused in this fic, please take that up with Stevie, David and Patrick yourselves. They're all quite opinionated. Best of luck with your arguing.
> 
> Thanks to my betas! NeelyO for the nerdy read through and fact checking, as well as the great laughter and TINN for clearing up my phrasing and making sure this fic will make some level of sense to people who have never seen Star Wars.

His first mistake was to open his mouth at all.This is what happens when he lets his guard down. It’s hard not to be when he and Patrick have their own house, and Stevie swings in and out like she’s a cat who adopted them. He forgets that Stevie and Patrick can be a tour-de-force when they team up against him. That’s how, while he was half-listening, eating a wonderful slice of pizza he inserted himself into a conversation that Stevie and Patrick were having. 

Still chewing, David absently rambled about how the only Star Wars movie he’s ever seen was the second one when Natalie Portman screened it for him privately while she and Gael Garcia Bernal were on a break. The silence that had followed was deafening and David had looked up to see shared blank looks from both Stevie and Patrick before they both started asking questions of increasing volume of how he had never and where did he live and what rock and David had very politely yelled at them both to stop and said it wasn’t his thing.

Patrick ran a hand over his shorn hair. “I just don’t know if I can live with the only Star Wars movie you’ve ever seen being Episode II. It’s objectively the worst one.”

“He’s not wrong,” Stevie chirped around a bite of pizza.

“Okay, liking something like Star Wars I would expect from you,” David said, gesturing at Patrick and ignoring the disgruntled face that Patrick made as he turns to Stevie, “but you?”

“David, my favorite book series is about banshees. I don’t know why you would think a space action film isn’t something I’m up for.”

“I thought that was just a book jacket you put around other books so people wouldn’t ask you what you’re reading.”

So now, David is squashed between Patrick and Stevie, thankfully with plenty of pizza with the start of a Sunday night movie marathon that the two people who love him best have chosen to torture him with. They are watching them not in the order they were filmed but in chronological order, after a sharp debate of the merits of each method of marathoning. They decided as he’s already started somewhere in the prequels, to rip that bandaid off, starting with something called The Phantom Menace. 

“Wait, who is the kid?”

“Anakin,” Patrick and Stevie answer in unison.

“No,” David argues back, fairly confident on this one. “Anakin was played by Hayden Christenson in the second movie with a terrible and unfortunate rat-tail where he moaned about sand and mooned over Natalie.” 

“Yeah. That’s why it’s the worst,” Patrick agrees. “He’s a terrible actor.”

“He had nice abs though,” Stevie quips, taking a sip of her beer.

~*~

Everything is ridiculous, people have rat-tails and wear pajamas and very bland, bastardized kimonos, and also things are confusing. “So their powers are caused by-”

“Midi-clorians,” Patrick explains, like that means something, coming back to the couch with a bowl of popcorn, “which are like mitochondria in everyone’s cells and control all life. Some people with really high counts are able to use them to control things.”

“And we think that makes sense?” David asked, arching his eyebrows along with his voice.

This results in a large huff from his husband, who takes a grumpy swig of beer. “No. It’s a stupid thing George Lucas added as part of these movies. There was even a whole comic thing where he suggested that Emperor Palpatine used the midi-clorians to use the force to ensure Anakin’s conception. It’s stupid.”

David tries to figure out what that means. “Ensure—”

Stevie elbows David and grins. “It’s best you don’t ask any more questions. Just enjoy.”

~*~

Everything ends on a seemingly happy note after a lot of action, which Stevie particularly adored. There’s a parade and Natalie was handing out gifts. David can’t particularly see how there was another movie after this, let alone another seven, eight. 

“I elect since David has already seen Episode II we can skip it!” Stevie calls, raising her beer glass.

“Seconded!” Patrick agrees, stopping the film and getting up to switch out the DVD. “Motion granted.”

“Mmm. Watched is a very strong word,” David muses, frowning into his wine glass like it holds memories. “I really made out with Natalie through most of it and compared birthright trips—”

“So, you want to watch all eight movies, instead of seven?” Stevie asks, slow and careful, like he’s a small child. Her head is tilted and the wicked light of glee dances behind her eyes despite her bland expression. “We can do that.”

This is the issue with being too comfortable, he’s stepped in it again. 

Thankfully, Patrick seems to not have glommed on to this critical error. “It’s not like you’re missing anything anyways. We’re playing Episode III.”

~*~

“See, this Anakin I remember,” David points out as Hayden chews the scenery around him. “His hair is better though.”

Patrick brings his beer to his lips, tilts his head back, draining the beer and stands. “He’s the worst. I’m getting another beer. Anyone else need anything?”

David holds out his wine glass and offers a hopeful pout that Patrick is often a sucker for. “More wine. Also, what do we have for snacks? Is there cheese? Perhaps the comte or the brie?”

Patrick plucks the wine glass out of David’s hand and his face slides from annoyed to slightly soft. “You’re ridiculous,” Patrick says, but it’s all love. “I don’t know if you’ve left any cheese, but I will check.”

“And some of the saucisson sec!” David calls.

“Just bring the whole bottle of wine back with you,” Stevie adds.

~*~

“So he murdered a bunch of kids because—”

Patrick lets out a deep sigh and stares down the neck of his beer bottle. “He wants his wife to live.”

“The one he’s not supposed to have?” David asks, still trying to figure out why the Jedi are like priests. Although a secret wife was better than other options. Murdering kids was not.

“Yup.”

David cringes and tilts his head at Patrick, taking a sip of wine. “And that’s reasonable?”

The beer hits the coffee table with just enough force that David worries that Patrick might break it. “Of course it’s not reasonable. Murdering kids is never reasonable. Also, nothing in the first set of movies suggests any of that is—the Jedi are an order of special fighters but not...it’s a lot. There’s nothing in the first set that suggests he wasn’t supposed to get married, in fact, from here on out this film directly contradicts the original trilogy. I mean, so much of it contradicts things.”

David slips his bottom lip in between his teeth and worries at it rather than laugh. “The ones that are numbered four through six, but are really the originals.”

“Yes.”

~*~

David is jostled awake from sleep when Patrick surges forward. His last memory was Natalie being close to death while giving birth and he thought this was yet another reason children were a bad idea—death is a potential complication. It seems like now they’ve made a funeral of sorts. 

“See, see!” Patrick begins over the funeral of Natalie Portman, strangled and furious. “This, this is what I’m talking about! There’s no reason, it’s not—”

“Do we need to reboot you?” Stevie asks, grinning around the mouth of her beer.

Patrick continues on as if Stevie didn't say anything and they’re both listening very intently to his stuttering speech. “Leia talks about living with her birth mother as a child and-and can remember her vaguely in Return of the Jedi. She lived until Leia was four and Padme is the one who hid Luke. She didn’t die in childbirth.”

His hands are already on Patrick’s shoulders, moving swiftly. “Okay,” David agrees, because once his husband goes into italics there’s not much to be done except soothe.

“And, Obi Wan clearly states in Return of the Jedi that Vader became more machine than man slowly, but up to this point he only had the mechanical hand, like—” Patrick scrubs at his face and all the way up to his hair and back down again. “Point is, this was supposed to happen slowly and instead he’s burnt by a river of goddamn lava!”

Well, swearing levels for Patrick are always dangerous, or sex, so this is, this is a lot. David’s hands freeze in a hover before moving in soothing strokes over Patrick’s shoulders. “O-kay.”

Stevie takes a handful of popcorn and smirks. “It’s a great visual though.”

Patrick’s head snaps over to Stevie and David can feel all the tension ratcheting back up into his shoulders. “What—How can—? The CGI is awful!”

David keeps rubbing, fading out as they continue to bicker back and forth. 

“I think I’m too sleepy for another one.”

“It could have something to do with the bottle of wine you consumed,” Patrick quips, hands fisting on his hips. He surveys the room. “I feel like we’re going to bed on a low note and it leaves us a lot to get through tomorrow.”

“I don’t know how rivers of lava is a low note,” Stevie drawled.

Patrick looks between the two of them before snapping the DVD case shut with a snap. “Alright, it’s bedtime. Goodnight Stevie.”

~*~

It’s too early for this, David thinks as Patrick presses a mug of coffee, perfectly prepared for him and David burrows back into the blankets after taking a sip. His husband was insistent, however, that if they were going to get through all of the movies on their day off, they start early. Patrick settles in next to him and takes a sip out of his mug of tea.

“I really, really wish I still had a VHS player,” Patrick mumbles, pressing play.

The only person who should miss the VHS player is Johnny Rose, so David is incredulous when he asks. “Why?”

“Because then we could watch A New Hope the way it was originally edited and not the way they ruined it.”

“Ruined it how?”

Rather than letting him ignore the scrolling words, Patrick pauses the movie and turns to face David, far too serious. “Well, one, the thing you need to know is that Han shot first.”

“Who shot what first?”

Patrick ignores his question and continues on as if he’s a professor giving a lecture. “Second, the scene with Jabba is entirely unnecessary and the CGI here has nothing on the models and puppets.”

“Java? There’s coffee?” David teases, Patrick’s punishment for waking him up this early. David knows some things about this cursed franchise. 

Patrick’s fingers come up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “No, David.”

~*~

The thing about bars, even in weird futuristic movies, is they’re always dark and a little seedy, even if you wander into them around noon. This might be the first part of the whole insanity that David actually understands the purpose of. The best part of this particular odd bar is definitely Harrison Ford with his shirt unbuttoned just enough and tight pants, half lounging in the booth. 

“I would fuck young Harrison Ford,” David says around a mouthful of pancake.

“Who wouldn’t?” Patrick agrees.

“Who didn’t,” Stevie interjects coolly, sliding to join them on the couch on the other side of David like a stray cat who scrambled in through a window and acts like it lives here. Considering he gave her keys, it’s not a surprise. Somehow she’s already gotten herself a cup of coffee.

“I didn’t realize you were joining us today.”

Stevie just smiles and blinks once, slowly. “Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Suddenly, gunfire goes off, and both Harrison Ford and the green guy across from him have guns in their hands, but the green guy falls to the table, apparently dead. David gestures at the screen with his next forkful of pancakes. “He’s lucky the green guy missed.”

“That’s not how it happened. Han shot first and Greedo never had his gun out. They just did it so that people could justify liking Han more if they thought he was a good person, but he’s a smart person and that’s why he’s survived being a smuggler this long. You’re supposed to realize he’s dangerous.”

~*~

“Carrie Fisher is an angel,” David says, after she gives Harrison Ford a rousing speech about how easy it was that they were let go and how crucial it is that they get their information where it needs to be, before snarking her way right out of the ship’s cockpit. Do you call it a cockpit in a spaceship? Probably.

“Leia is the smartest character in the entire series.”

“Here, here,” Stevie chimes in, lifting her spiked coffee.

Luke and Harrison Ford are busy feeling each other out around Leia, like Angelina and Brad when they were pretending not to have an affair. 

“So, they both want to fuck Leia.”

Stevie laughs so hard she almost falls entirely off the couch and Patrick just huffs, his hand leaving the crossed pose they have found their way into and gesturing out at the screen. “This is what I mean, George Lucas sucks at details. If he had written the whole thing out ahead of time he never would have made it look like—” Patrick snaps his mouth shut and glares at the TV before glancing back at David, his mouth set in irritation. “You’ll see.”

Stevie is wiping tears from her eyes as she chokes out, “Luke wants to fuck her as much as Roland’s ancestor wanted to fuck the woman on the town sign.”

“So a lot?” David asks, and takes the non-response for an answer. He settles back against the couch. “A lot.”

~*~

David thinks he deserves a small medal for making it through the three of these films. They do, however, have another four to go and he’s probably going to get dragged to the one coming out at Christmas. They’re paused between movies, because Stevie and Patrick have decided to turn on each other rather than David. If he wasn’t sitting between them he could probably escape. Sadly, he is between them and is out of snacks. 

“No. That’s not—” Patrick huffs, tossing his hands in the air, “How can you say that?”

“It’s the best Star Wars film,” Stevie repeats, deadly calm and entirely serious. 

“The Empire Strikes Back is not the best Star Wars film. Return of the Jedi is the ultimate Star Wars movie.”

“The Ewoks?” Stevie cackles. “Are you kidding me?”

Patrick’s mouth gapes open and closed as he stares at Stevie. The motion repeats two more times as if he’s so baffled by how wrong she is he cannot form words, like when Jocelyn said Rose Apothecary wasn’t for her. 

If he’s going to get snacks any time soon, David needs to poke at them. “Is the best one not the newest one that you’re going to drag me to?”

“NO!” they both shout at him.

“Okay,” David says, skeptically watching the pair of them. He shoots his eyes to the TV and back. “Well, it’s getting close to lunch time and I think I need another snack if we’re going to get through the next movie.”

~*~

“Ewww.”

David fights back the gag that wants to crawl up his throat as Harrison shoves Luke into the body of his former ride amidst steaming intestines. He’s had a delightful breakfast and is in the midst of some cheese and crackers and is most certainly not planning on losing any of them because things got disgusting. 

“Yeah, it’s gross.”

Harrison grumps about setting up camp and then the scene transports back to a snow fort that could take notes from the Hotel de Glace when they had their under the sea theme. Carrie Fisher is being bothered about closing the gates when they haven’t heard from Harrison or Luke. “Are they going to become a thruple?” He mused aloud to the room.

“What? Why?”

“He’s just really invested in saving Luke. Like, enough to risk his life, freezing to death with smelly animals when he could have left already. And she’s worried about both of them. They might all be happy as a thruple.”

“They’re friends!”

~*~

David gesticulates wildly toward the television screen as Luke smirks at Harrison. “See!!! She kissed Luke to make Harrison Ford jealous BUT Luke was really into it. He’s smug.”

This time Stevie actually falls off the couch laughing and moans an oww through the tears. David cannot figure out why she’s so amused and why Patrick keeps throwing her sour looks. 

“I’m calling a thruple,” he doubles down, folding his arms. 

“You know, from the outside people might consider us a thruple,” Patrick mutters under his breath, taking a sip of his beer.

Stevie reaches up to hit him on the leg. “Eww.”

“Do not. Do not!” David warns, but Patrick just shook his head.

~*~

Now, Harrison is being dragged out from the carbonite pit, pain and terror frozen on his face, is shocking, as is the clatter of his body encased in the carbonate falling to the ground. David’s hands fly to his face and he gasps. “The fuck!”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, staring blankly at the screen, as devastated looking as David felt. At least Patrick knew this was going to happen though. Also, it was highly unfair that this made him feel ANY feelings. 

“He knew this was going to happen,” David argued, hands flying from his face to gesture at the screen, “that he might never see her again, and he didn’t-he didn’t even say he loved her back.”

“She knows. This is like one of the most iconic exchanges ever, especially considering—” Patrick’s mouth snaps shut decisively and he turns to David. “You know what, this was a very romantic moment and it’s a good one.”

David is unsure if a non-response to an ‘I love you’ counts as romantic when in an industrial setting where one person gets turned into a sculpture. The romance is definitely dimmed further when the person who is not a statue is weeping into a very large, fuzzy creature while a robot chirps loudly on it’s back. 

“Also,” Patrick says carefully, picking at the label on his beer bottle so it curls away from the glass,“some people don’t need to hear ‘I love you’ back right away. They understand the other person might not be ready”

“Mmm. One, that feels very pointed. Two, I am the romance expert in the room. Someone who still has not seen Notting Hill all the way through because he magically ‘falls asleep’ every time we watch it, does not get to have an opinion on romance.”

“It’s romantic, David.” Patrick says, sternly.

“See,” Stevie chirps, “this is the kind of stuff that makes this movie excellent.”

“You’re a monster,” David growls.

“It’s great. The betrayal of a former friend who lives by the same set of laws, Han can’t even be mad and all the while Vader is laying a trap!”

~*~

“Could you imagine seeing this in the theaters when that’s revealed, without knowing?” Patrick asks as Luke ugly-cries that the man with a kitchen appliance face is his father. David would also be very upset if that was 

“Greatest plot twist in cinematic history!” Stevie emphatically shouts, pointing at the TV. “This is why this film is the best. Name me a film with a better plot twist.”

“Umm,” David recoils in slight horror, because this guy being his dad seems like a classic trope. “500 Days of Summer, Only You, About Time, The Family Stone.”

“Sorry, I have to agree with Stevie that this is the best.”

~*~

“This is how Jabba is supposed to look. One, he’s much larger than the CGI version. Two, the colors are completely different. If they were going to add in the deleted scene with a CGI Jabba they could have at least made it look like him.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I really just wished they’d spent some time fixing the sound editing errors.”

~*~

The creepy alien who had made a noise that sounded like a discarded version of YOLO removed it’s head and Carrie Fisher was underneath, waving her hair out behind her while a very slimy looking Harrison Ford lay on the floor shaking. One doesn’t expect someone to come out of a statue thing looking this gross. Although, his mother had complained about the amount of the jelly that they’d put on her face to make casts for the Crows movie, so maybe to crack him out of the shell. At what point had they put the goop on him, David wonders. He’d been encased in a second.

“Romance,” Patrick declared.

David watched Carrie stroke Harrison’s face. “We’re calling this romance?”

“Someone who loves you.” Patrick quotes back to him, and David yes it would be romantic but they’re sweaty and on what appears to be a very dirty floor. It should be a clean floor with recently vacuumed rugs. Patrick seems unbothered by this. “Yes. She’s probably the only person who's ever said I love you to him.” 

Suddenly, a horrible deep laugh takes over and whatever specks of romance Patrick was looking at are apparently dashed as the pair scramble to try and talk their way out of this one. 

~*~

Somehow, people fading into oblivion and coming back as ghosts is entirely normal. “So Obi-wan doesn’t say slowly in regards to Vader’s transformation. Technically this doesn’t contradict the lava.”

Patrick turns with a sharp glare and David tries not to smile. His husband just continues to give him the death stare. David tries to keep the innocent look on his face, delighted he’s caught his super-fan husband in a mistake. “What?” 

Patrick sighs and shakes his head before turning back to the screen. “Just watch the movie please.”

Obi-wan continues on about another, which makes no sense. David is just as confused as Luke, but Stevie and Patrick keep shooting him sideways glances. Then Luke breathes the name Leia. It takes David a minute to remember that Leia is Carrie Fisher. Luke is babbling about always knowing but like, you don’t kiss your sister always knowing. Well, unless you’re a Bloomfield. 

“She’s his sister!” he shouts, slightly behind his brain.

“Yes,” Stevie and Patrick confirm in unison as Luke heads off the planet in his ship.

“Well, that ruins the throuple.”

“Y’think?” Stevie cackles.

~*~

They’ve somehow made it through space stations and Carrie Fisher is rocking a very attractive camouflage poncho, which are words David never thought he would put together, one after another, in a row. Currently, she’s wandered off with the living teddy-bears in guinea pig colors. More of the teddy bears captured the men as they bumbled through the forest and brought them home. “See, they’re cute.”

Stevie scoffs on David’s other side and takes a sip of her spiked coffee. “They’re walking teddy bears. It’s ridiculous.”

“They have a whole civilization.”

“They think 3PO is a god.” Stevie just stares at Patrick who is staring back just as intensely. “3PO!”

“It’s funny.”

“And, and you mean to tell me these walking teddy bears can take down massive death tanks? Really?”

David shoves a whole cookie into his mouth rather than blurt out something that will provoke either Stevie or Patrick further. 

~*~

David really likes the way they’ve styled the camouflage poncho the more he looks at it. It’s nipped in smartly at the waist and makes Carrie Fisher look impossibly skinny. Although this was the 80s, she was probably on a lot of coke. Meanwhile, in the movie, Carrie and Harrison have been trying to get themselves into the military bunker with the lack of help from the robots with them. Patrick seems to also find the heat of battle romantic, which is incorrect, as Carrie gets shot and they lower her to the ground and Harrison tries to figure out the bunker. When it looks like they’re about to be arrested, Carrie shoots the guard, with some familiar “romantic” dialogue. 

“See, and this time they flipped it.” Patrick is trying to explain the romance to him and David wonders if this is what it’s like when they watch various rom-coms. “Han says I love you and Leia says I know.”

“I thought you said George Lucas was awful with details.”

“Some details. This was a good call back.”

“Okay.”

~*~

Food has kept David here through the fighting and the weirdness of teddy bears defeating death tanks and he kind of agrees with Stevie but he’s not about to say it to Patrick who defended the scene with such determination. Vader’s whole helmet came off and he looked like a sad peeled egg. Now they were back and celebrating with the teddy bears and Patrick was slightly complaining about the existence of additional scenes. Then Luke looked over and the ghosts of Obi-Wan and Yoda appeared and another materialized beside them. “Oh look, it’s Hayden. He’s back!”

“I can’t,” Patrick mutters, shaking his head. He turns the movie off and goes up to get it out of the DVD player. “I really cannot.”

“What?”

Patrick carefully arranges the disk back into its sleeve and places that back into the box set. “I think Ray has a VHS player. Maybe I can get my mom to send me our original tapes. I mean, the tape on Return of the Jedi snapped in 2012 but I can probably find one on eBay.”

“You know what, honey,” David tries. “I think we have enough electronics.”

“This isn’t even the original ending. They had the actor who played him in the suit originally and he was older, like he should have been for living all that time.”

David speeds through the many reactions that run the gamut of why do we care what actor is there to eBay is not something you should be doing right now. What they need, though, is to stop the madness, because David does not have another four hours in him to give to Patrick’s rambling about space cowboys. 

“Mmmhmm. Honey, you know what, I think...I think maybe we’re done?” His hands gesture out in what David hopes are soothing circles as Patrick looks at him. His husband is regarding him like David is speaking a foreign language. “For today? You can show me the other films...another time but...we’ve watched movies for almost seven hours and my eyes are under great strain and your garden needs tending. I think maybe it might be a good idea to pick this up another time?”

Patrick is clearly still thinking about continuing the movie-fest that David didn’t ask for. David elbows Stevie, startling her. Their silent conversation lasts for what feels like an eternity but David knows is only a matter of seconds before Stevie turns back to Patrick. “I mean, David’s seen the most important films. I think we’re good, for today.” She slides her gaze over to David and he knows that she’ll keep them on this mess again.

Patrick is right on the precipice of deciding and David decides to give him a slight nudge “The tomatoes were looking a little wilty on my last snack run. Ronnie says—”

“I do not need gardening advice from Ronnie,” Patrick interrupts, throwing a glance toward the window as if he can see through to the garden from this angle. He sighs, and David knows he’s won. “Fine. We will pick this up later.” 

“Yes,” Stevie chirps just as David agrees, “Definitely,” making one large garbled agreement.

Patrick sighs and gives a definitive nod before heading off to change into his gardening attire. Once he’s gone, David turns to Stevie. “What did you get me into?”

Stevie just scoffs, her eyes rolling hard. “What did I get you into? You got into this yourself. You married Patrick. I’m actually surprised this didn’t happen sooner,” she ends, hands fisted on her hips.

“Usually, I choose the movies,” David sniffs.

“Well, I’m glad you could compromise today.”

“Today!? It was yesterday and today! I just watched six films of pure nonsense.” David forces an exhale and flutters his hands down along his body and then shakes them out. “I’m going to go do some treatments to relieve eye strain. Do you want to join me?”

Stevie shoulders her bag that she’d left on the floor when she had wandered in. “Nope. I’ve got to prep for my next road trip. I cannot wait to see the last movie, in theaters, with you.”

“Enough!” David hisses, as Stevie saunters towards the door. He rolls his eyes at her back as she waves the back of her hand in his general direction as a goodbye. Patrick is upstairs clomping around and probably muttering about VHS tapes. God, he loves these two crazy people with their awful taste in cinema. 

David fixes the blankets on the sofa and gathers all the snack plates to dump carefully in the sink. Mentally, David starts picking out his evening regimen of extra treatments, specifically for eye fatigue. That leads him to thinking about a bath. They have that lavender bath salt from Janessa which would really be really soothing this evening.

Patrick tromps down the stairs while David is still arranging things in the sink and dreaming of the self-care he’s going to throw himself into. He wanders into the kitchen and presses a kiss to David’s cheek. “Thank you for indulging me this weekend. I love you.”

David’s lips curl up as he responds, “I know.”


End file.
